


Exit Team

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [340]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Trolls, relationship status undefined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/23/19: “boot, troll, thread”





	Exit Team

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 10/23/19: “boot, troll, thread”

In the dark Stiles stealthily threaded his way between houses after monitoring police radio reports of a “very small, ugly little man” prowling the neighborhood.

He’d called Derek but, so far, no answer.

Derek’s voice whispering “_Stiles_” right behind him caused a brief but absolutely manly shriek.

“Why’d you steal a garden gnome?” he asked, noticing the small thing Derek clutched against himself with one arm.

“It’s not a garden gnome,” Derek answered. “It’s an unconscious troll. It’s my duty to boot it out of town.”

“Let’s take my Jeep. This I’ve got to see!” Stiles laughed, leading the way.


End file.
